Interactive TV allows interactive links to be embedded in live video. Such interactive links allow a user access to a variety of information. This information may include audio, visual, or text information and may be related to the video program in which it appears and/or may be commercial in nature. As interactive TV progresses, more and more programs will have interactive links embedded in live video, as differentiated from links embedded in static screens. And as technology further develops, not only will a single link be embedded in a video scene, but even numerous, multiple links may be embedded in a video scene. Furthermore, because the links may be embedded in live-action video, the links will be dynamic and some may only be displayed for a short time. Such live-action video with multiple embedded links may be designed for a system having a highly interactive pointer device that would allow a user to access the links quickly. However, a system having a set-top box that uses arrow keys to move a cursor may not be able to select a link during the limited time the link is displayed.
Even if a system has a highly interactive pointer device, such as a mouse, trackball, or similar device, it may be difficult for a user to follow a link in real time if the link represents, for example, a football player running across the screen, due to the speed of the moving image.